tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Duck
Duck the Great Western Engine *'Number': 8, previously 5741 *'Class': GWR 57xx 0-6-0PT *'Designer': Charles B. Collet *'Builder': Swindon Works *'Build date': March 1929 *'Configuration': 0-6-0PT *'Arrived on Sodor': 1955 Montague (affectionately known as "Duck" because of his supposed waddle) is a Great Western pannier tank engine. Bio in the Railway Series Duck worked at Paddington before moving to Sodor in 1955 to take over Percy's shunting duties, leaving the latter free to assist with the construction of Knapford Harbour. Duck was a hard worker, but the others mistook his work ethic for simplicity and tried to use this to their advantage. They soon found their mistake when Duck and Percy took revenge on them by barring them from the shed. When Diesel arrived, the others took a liking to his flattery, but Duck was doubtful and left Diesel to his own devices, which resulted in the latter getting into mishap with some rusty trucks. Diesel vowed to get revenge, and, inspired by several incidents occurring around the yard in Duck’s absence, spread rumours that Duck had given offensive nicknames to the others. Duck was sent to work as a "banker" at Wellsworth pending further injury, and after bravely stopping a runaway goods train at his own risk regained the respect of the others. Of course, by this time the others were aware that the matter of all Diesel's fault, but Duck's triumph certainly helped. Duck continued working on the main line until 1968, at which time the Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branchline - nicknamed "The Little Western" - was restored and Duck was asked to run it with help from Oliver, and Donald and Douglas on occasion. Apparently, if Barry is ever introduced into the Railway Series he will also work on Duck's branchline. Persona Duck is a loyal, wise engine and a hard worker who does his work without fuss. His personal philosophy and motto is "there are two ways of doing things: the Great Western way, or the wrong way". Appearances Duck's Railway Series appearances are listed in chronological order: * "Percy the Small Engine" * "The Eight Famous Engines" * "Duck and the Diesel Engine" * "The Twin Engines" * "Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine" * "Very Old Engines" * "Main Line Engines" * "Small Railway Engines" * "Enterprising Engines" * "Oliver the Western Engine" * "Duke the Lost Engine" (cameo) * "Really Useful Engines" * "James and the Diesel Engines" * "More About Thomas the Tank Engine" (does not speak) * "Gordon the High-Speed Engine" (cameo) * "Jock the New Engine" (non-speaking role) * "Thomas and the Great Railway Show" (mentioned) * "Henry and the Express" (cameo) * "Wilbert the Forest Engine" (does not speak) * "Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines" In the television series, Duck appeared in the second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth and twelfth seasons. He made two non-speaking roles in the seventh season, and made a cameo in the tenth season music video "Navigation". Basis Duck is based on a GWR 57xx 0-6-0 pannier tank with added sand boxes. Livery Duck is painted in the GWR's green livery with yellow lining and black wheels, splashers and pipes. He has the letters "GWR" written on his pannier tanks in yellow and red, and an gold brass safety valve cover. In the Railway Series, Duck carries a brass GWR numberplate on his cab sides (5741); in the television series, he has a yellow "8" painted on each side of his cab upon a black background with a red stripe around. Merchandising * ERTL (discontinued) * LC Wooden * Take-Along (normal and metallic) * My First Thomas * TOMY/Trackmaster (normal and "A Close Shave") * Hornby * My Thomas Story Library Trivia * Kōzō Shioya voices Duck in the Japanese narration of the television series. * The Reverend W. Awdry's model of Duck explains his name: when the model for Duck was purchased for Awdry's model railway, it was soon discovered that its wheels were uneven, hence giving him a "waddling" gait. He was promptly christened "Duck" by Awdry's children. * Recent information has revealed that there really was a 5741 on the Great Western Railway, according to this page. Gallery Image:CityofTruroRailwaySeries.jpg|"City of Truro" with Duck in "Duck and the Diesel Engine" Image:Duck.jpg|Duck in the sixth season Image:Duckinsidebehindthescenes.jpg|Duck's motor inside, eyes, and face File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree22.jpg|Duck with Thomas and Annie Image:Duck4.png‎|Duck in Buzz Buzz File:Bulgy5.jpg|Duck in Season 3 File:DuckinSeason2.jpg|Duck in A Close Shave File:HornbyDuck.jpg|Hornby Duck File:Take-AlongDuck.jpg|Take-Along Duck File:TrackmasterDuck.jpg|Trackmaster Duck File:WoodenDuck.jpg|Wooden Duck Image:DavidMitton,Oliver,&Duck.JPG|Duck, David Mitton, and Oliver File:DirtyWork5.jpg|Duck in the yard File:PopGoestheDiesel10.jpg|Duck in Pop Goes the Diesel File:PopGoestheDiesel9.jpg|Duck on the turntable File:TheSpotlessRecord9.jpg|Duck is covered in fruit File:TheSpotlessRecord8.jpg|Duck at a level crossing File:Granpuff1.jpg|Duck in Granpuff Category:0-6-0 Category:Steam locomotives Category:North Western Railway